gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Petrificus14
Petrificus14 (Hayden) is a user on Glee wiki, a bunch of other wikis, and the creater of Across the Universe Movie wiki. Although she can be sarcastic on the wiki, she is just trying to make others laugh, and if you talk to her, she is totally different. A Message About The Beatles From P14 I just wanna write a paragraph on The Beatles and Paul Mccartney. First, I like the early Beatles better than the later Beatles. Like when they started getting into drugs and stuff. I love when they used to all wear suits and bob their heads and sing happy upbeat songs. But I also love some of their later music like Strawberry Fields Forever, Across the Universe, Penny Lane, In My Life, etc. I believe there was never, and there will never be a band as great as The Beatles. They have countless amazing songs and they used to be adorable (Help!, A Hard Day's Night the films). I really hate when people say bad things about Paul because of what he said after John Lennon's death. ("It's a drag.") Imagine if your best friend was murdered, and the next day a bunch of reporters asked you about it with cameras right in your face. John's death was a total shock, and the way people react to shock is just as how Paul reacted. He said he spent the whole night inside crying with his children. And he wrote an amazing song (Here Today) as a tribute to John. You know what he says in the song? "I love you." It takes a real man to say I love you to a friend. Paul and John were like brothers and although they fought, it isn't fair so say that Paul didn't care about John's death. He cries when he sings "Here Today". Paul lost his mother when he was only 14, his dad, his wife, and his two best friends. Don't hate on him. Favorite Songs (In Order) *Lucky - Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait *Wake Up - Arcade Fire *Tim McGraw - Taylor Swift *Here Today - Paul McCartney *Strawberry Fields Forever - The Beatles *Across the Universe - The Beatles *Something - The Beatles *In My Life - The Beatles *Innocent - Taylor Swift *Vanilla Twilight - Owl City *Watching the Wheels - John Lennon Random Facts *'Is currently obsessed with...The Book of Mormon (the musical)!' *Is good at track and hurdling *Has no allergies *Loves the following things **Harry Potter (books and movies) **Rent **Avatar **Avatar: The Last Airbender **Star Wars **Across the Universe **Disney princess movies **Glee *Has a doomsday phobia *Is afraid of rollercoasters *Wants to be a screenwriter or director when she grows up *Likes country music and all other types *Likes sushi but not the kind with seaweed and stuff *Loves making people laugh *Enjoys talking about herself. Deal with it. *Is good at faking sick *Loves movies with bromances (The Social Network, Harry Potter, Across the Universe, Rent, etc.) *Had a cat, but she died *Has a dog *Has a favorite comedian - Brian Regan *Is grossed out by straw wrappers *Hates ketchup Intenser stuff *I know having a "doomsday phobia" sounds silly, but it's really ruining my life. All I think about is 2012. *I try not to insult people just for having a different opinion than me, because I know it really hurts my feelings when people insult me. Favorites Friends/People She Thinks Are Cool These are people she thinks are cool. In random order. *Dani99 - is really nice and helpful on ATU wiki *Gleek5 - really friendly and cool. Santana! *Mr. Santana Lopez - is very interesting *Pig&gleecrazy - awesome and RENT buddy *Immagleek18 - nice and also like The Beatles & HP *Mr.Oboe77 - really awesome and nice *HannaBanana14 - Brittany-14 twin *Star9999 - Cool *Loonylovegood.gleek - Nice and likes Harry Potter *Quam1992 - Nice *Gleek4Glee - Cool and also likes JUSTIN BIEBER I'm not done. She Loves... paul-mccartney-and-john-lennon.jpg|Paul & John 1134068012Edmund2.jpg|Edmund hurdle.jpg|Hurdles - well actually I hate them creamsicle.jpg|Those orange creamsicle things Ariana+Grande8.jpg|Cat from Victorious - girl crush Sandy-Plaid-Dress-teen-fashion-7902562-300-425.jpg|Plaid dresses Justin-Bieber.jpg|Justin Bieber The+Social+Network.jpg|Eduardo Canoe Lake.jpg|Lakes Zuko_0001.jpg|Prince Zuko Category:Users Category:Users on this Wiki Category:Awesome people Category:Awesome Category:Awesome person Category:AWESOME!!!! Category:Harry Category:Petrificus14 Category:pictures Category:images Category:image page Category:brittany Category:Santana Category:Gleeks Pages Category:Gleeks Category:Glee